The present invention pertains to a reusable axle assembly and replaceable roller sleeve for a conveyor roller. More particularly, it pertains to a reusable axle assembly with replaceable roller sleeves for use in conveyor rollers in such applications as coal mines and gravel pits.
Conveyor rollers used in heavy duty applications, such as coal mines and gravel pits, typically comprise an axle assembly that is welded to a roller sleeve. After a period of time, the roller sleeve becomes worn. However, the axle assembly is generally still usable. Because the roller sleeve is permanently attached to the axle assembly, the entire conveyor roller must be replaced.
The present invention provides a reusable axle assembly that can be easily detached from the roller sleeve after the useful life of the roller sleeve has been expended. A new roller sleeve is attached to the old axle assembly, thereby reducing the total cost of maintaining the conveyor. In this way, the more expensive mechanical components, such as bearings, hubs, and spindles, can continue to be used, while only the less costly roller sleeve is replaced.